monty comanding officers and the holy wrench
by SLOWRHOH-NOARULES
Summary: ahh yes a pardoy. more like holy grail. first chapter is just credits so more on the way. leave a review if you wish. flames are accepted. r&r peeps


Monty CO'S  
and  
The Holy Wrench  
  
Written but not performed by:  
Alien 1  
Neotank 3  
Infantry 2  
Mech unit 5  
Recon unit 9  
Rocket unit 7  
Røten boot nit Akten Di  
  
With  
Land units  
Wik  
  
Also appearing  
Sea units  
Alsø wik  
  
Also also appearing  
Air units  
Alsø alsø wik  
  
Camera Operator – neotank 3  
Camera Focus – random soldier  
Camera Assistant – Andy's mom  
Camera Grip – battle ship 1  
Chargehand Electrician – battle ship 2  
Lighting – robo rockets ™ inc.  
Rostrum Cameraman - lander  
Wi nøt trei a høliday in blue moon this yër ?  
  
Sound Recordist - fighter  
Sound Mixer - bomber  
Boom Swinger – bomber 2  
Sound Maintenence – t copter  
Sound Assistant – b copter  
Dubbing Editor – recon 9  
Assistant Editors – missiles, anti air, rockets and tanks  
Sound Effects – md tank  
See the løveli blue  
  
Continuity – Charlie Conway  
Accountant – adam banks's father  
Production Secretary – Julie "the cat" gaffynne  
Property Buyer – dwanye robertson  
Property Master – lester averman  
Property Men – russ tyler, dean Portman, fulton reed  
Catering – goldberg's burgers (d2)  
Vehicles – adam banks's wonderful limo system  
The wøndërful telephøne system  
  
Assistant Art Director - HAHN  
Construction Manager - PEY'J  
Carpenters - DOUBLE H, ISSAM  
Painter - JADE  
Stagehand - SECUNDO  
Rigger - MING TZU  
And mäni interesting furry animals  
  
With special extra thanks to  
Chuck Node, Billy McNutcase, Jim Gladwrap, Phil Thwompson, Sue Cablecar,  
Valkyrie Charleston, Drew Marx, Sue You, Charlie Brown, Ian Mahogany,  
Stewie Banner, Bernard Saint, Bob McBob, Huey Bauble, Dove Taytay, Gray  
Copper, Pete Sanders, Wes Shippee, Vinnie Mallard, Amish Mac'n'cheese, Todd  
Mosaic, Bawl O'Baby Roosha  
Made entirely on location in wars world, fort stormy, orange star, blue  
moon, black hole,green earth, yellow comet  
By commanding officers (monty) pictures  
And Completed at gamecubecheater Film Studios, FF.N.  
Copyright © 2004 gamecubecheater Film Trustee Company Limited  
All rights reserved.  
The Producers would like to thank the Desertry Commission, Dumbbell  
Admissions Ltd., Kerr & Candor Estates, black hole University and the  
people of Wars world for their help in the making of this film.  
The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used are NOT  
fictitious so any similarity to the names, characters, or history of any  
person is intentional because I am a stalker. Ha!  
Signed sturm  
Including the majestik snake  
  
Songs  
MOTOI SAKURABA  
Additional Music  
GANONDORF  
A snake once bit my sister...  
  
Costume Designer  
WALT DISNEY  
No realli! She was Karving her initials øn the snake with the sharpened end  
of an interspace tøøthbrush given her by Nina Katharine her sister-in-law -  
a yellow comet dentist and star of many Y.C. møvies: "The Høt Hands of a  
Y.C. Dentist", "Fillings of Passion", "The Huge Mølars of FLAK Drac"...  
  
We apologize for the fault in the subtitles. Those responsible have been  
sacked.  
Mynd you, snake bites Kan be pretty nasti...  
  
We apologize again for the fault in the subtitles. Those responsible for  
sacking the people who have just been sacked, have been sacked.  
  
Production Manager - OBI-WAN KENOBI  
Assistant Director - LUKE SKYWALKER  
Special Effects - DARTH VADER  
Choreography - SEBULBA  
Fight Director & Period Consultant - YODA  
Make Up Artists - QUEEN AMIDALA, PRINCESS LEIA  
Special Effects Photography - R2-D2  
Animation Assistance - C-3PO  
snake Trained by - MEGAN HERMSGERVØRDENBRØTBØRDA  
  
Lighting Camera(wo)man – black missle unit  
Special snake Effects – neotank 13  
snake Costumes – 100 infantry  
  
Designer - GANDALF  
snake choreographed by - artillery 2  
nintendogamer's snakes by - GUY WHO DOESN'T GET SICK BECAUSE HE EXERCISES  
snake trained to mix concrete and  
sign complicated insurance forms by – tank 4  
  
Editor - FOX McCLOUD  
snake noses wiped by – ALIEN 1  
Large snake on the left hand side  
of the screen in the third scene from the  
end, given a thorough grounding in Latin,  
French and "O" Level Geography by – ALIEN MECH UNIT 1  
Suggestive poses for the snake  
suggested by – BLUE MOON INFANTRY  
fnag-care by – RECON ALIEN IDOITS COUGHtheysuckCOUGH  
  
The directors of the firm hired to continue the credits after the other  
people have been sacked, wish it to be known that they have just been  
sacked.  
The credits have been completed in an entirely different style at great  
expense and at the last minute.  
  
Executive Producers  
GAMECUBECHATER & SUNNY DOVE THE LEVEL 34 RUNESCAPE DUDE  
  
Producer  
GAMECUBECHEATER  
Assisted By  
Nintendogamer  
Lord cynic  
Lord seth  
Yug  
Dr. bross  
  
Directed by  
40 SPECIALLY TRAINED TANKS  
300 BLACK HOLE IDITS (INFANTRY)  
142 YELOW COMET BATTLESHIPS  
14 LANDBERS (CLOSELY RELATED TO THE LANDER)  
BLACK FIGHTER OF BLUE MOON  
76000 BATTERY NEOTANKS FROM NEOTANK PLANS LTD NEAR ALL BLACK HOLE WEAPONS  
and  
BLACK CANNON  
AND  
LASH 


End file.
